Opening/Christmas Eve in Cincinnati, Ohio
Fanfiction Studios Present…. Babes in Toyland (1986) (Bubbles8218 Version) (We open on a beautiful wintery night in Cincinatti, Ohio, 1986. It’s the best time of the year; Christmas. Or for tonight, Christmas Eve. As two cars drive by a house on the street in a suburban neighborhood, one honked at the other as they both passed by each other. Inside the house, the news is on with Kent Brockman speaking his weather report. Listening to the news while reading a cookbook on a couch was an 11 year old girl with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a yellow sleeveless sundress with white straps, white socks, and blue shoes. She is Satsuki Kusakabe. She is reading the cookbook because she needs to work on cooking dinner for her family tonight. Next to her watching the news as well is a boy the same age as Satsuki with short black crewcut hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a white messenger/sailor hat with a black bill and rim, a white tank top, a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, olive green shorts, white socks, and light tan cargo boots. He is Kanta Ogaki, Satsuki’s boyfriend and neighbor visiting for the holidays. And with them laying on the couch happily is a female West Highland White Terrier with white fur and wearing a pink collar. She is Yuki, the Kusakabe Family’s pet dog) Kent: Two kinds of weather this Christmas Eve; Bad and worse. There’s some kind of bumper storm heading Ohio Highway tonight. Road conditions will become extremely hazardous as the evening wears on. But the best advice is to just stay home, repeat, stay home…. (Coming in the family room putting her coat on over her Toys ‘R Us employee outfit, is teenage girl with hip-length blond hair with a pink hairband, brown eyes, and she is wearing a pair of small mint green star-shaped earrings attached to thin pink earring loops. She is Stella, Satsuki’s older sister and she is wearing that outfit because she is forced by her discriminative greedy boss, Mr. Burns, to come work at Toys ‘R Us tonight for Christmas Eve, despite that it’s supposed to be her night off) Stella: Any word from Mom and Dad, yet? (Suddenly, the house phone rang) Satsuki: That must be them. Kanta: I wonder where they’re stuck this time? Stella: Beats me. (Satsuki answers the phone) Satsuki: Hi, Mom. Woman: (Voice-over) Satsuki? (Talking at a gas station’s phonebooth on the road is a 28-year old with long elbow-length black hair tied in a ponytail, gray blue eyes, and wearing a blue short-sleeved dress with a dark blue belt, and brown shoes. Over those clothes are a blue winter coat, a white winter stocking hat, white winter gloves, and black winter boots. She is Yasuko Kusakabe, Satsuki and Stella’s mother. Next to her is a 5 year old girl with shoulder-length light brown hair tied in pigtails by two red bauble hairbands, gray blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a pink overall dress, and yellow shoes. Over those clothes are a pink winter coat, pink snow pants, light pink earmuffs, a white winter scarf, white winter gloves, and magenta winter boots. She is Mei Kusakabe, Satsuki and Stella’s little sister) Yasuko: How did you find out it’s me? (In between the scenes, they talked) Satsuki: I just knew. Where are you, Mei, and Dad? Yasuko: We’re at a gas station in Midvale, I’m having chains put on the car. Mei: I’m hungry, Mom. Yasuko: (To Mei) Okay, Mei. Don’t worry. (To Satsuki on the phone) I have a couple of other things to do, so we’ll be home in about an hour, okay? Satsuki: Okay. Yasuko: Will you be all right for a little bit until we get home? Satsuki: Yes, Mom. Don’t worry. I’m 11 years old. I’m not a child anymore. Mei: I’m starving, come on! Yasuko: (To Mei) Alright, Mei. Calm down. I’ll be just a minute. (To Satsuki on the phone) I understand, but I wish you would consider having fun instead of working all the time. Satsuki: I know, but responsibilities are important. So, don’t worry about a thing. Just take care of yourselves, and dinner will be ready when you get home. (At the gas station, a man came up to the phonebooth. He is a handsome 30-year old man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pair of black glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red knit vest, gray pants, and black shoes. Over those clothes are a red winter coat, a royal blue winter cap, black winter gloves, and brown winter boots. He is Tatsuo Kusakabe, Mei, Satsuki, and Stella’s father) Tatsuo: Yasuko, honey, they put the chains on! Yasuko: (Relieved) Oh, good! Thank you for telling me. Tatsuo: Tell Satsuki now. Yasuko: (To Tatsuo) I will. (To Satsuki on the phone) ''Satsuki, we gotta go now. The chains are on our car. And we’re gonna go get Mei something to eat, okay? Satsuki: Good and okay. Tatsuo, Mei, and Yasuko: Merry Christmas! Bye! Satsuki: Merry Christmas! Bye! ''(She hangs up. At the gas station, Yasuko, Tatsuo, and Mei left the phonebooth to their car) Tatsuo: Okay, come on, Mei and Yasuko. Chow time! Yasuko: And then home for Christmas! Mei: Yay! (They go into the car, whose wheels are wrapped in chains. Back home, Satsuki noticed a pair of Mei’s other shoes and puts them away) Satsuki: You didn’t put these away again, Stella. Stella: Sorry. Satsuki: It’s alright. Stella: Anyway, I got a great present for you! Satsuki: (Excited) Really? Stella: And don’t ask what it is. It’s a surprise. Satsuki: I bet it’s a new blender. We could really use one for our family. (Stella shook her head no with a soft smug smile) Satsuki: Well then what is it? Stella: I won’t tell you. Satsuki: (Giggling) You’re a clever snob! (Stella giggled at the insult, knowing Satsuki is goofing around on the insult) Stella: (Giggling) I love you, too. (They hugged after giggling and then Stella turned to the front door. Suddenly, she stopped, shrugged, and decided to tell Satsuki the surprise anyway) Stella: (Smiling softly) It’s a sled. (Satsuki got calmly disappointed) Satsuki: A sled? Stella: Every one of us and even me thought for a change you might want something fun. (Hearing those words Stella just said, Satsuki smiled softly again, deciding to accept that revealed surprise and not hurt her nor her family and friends’ feelings) Satsuki: You know what, I think a sled is a terrific present. (They hugged again) Satsuki: I love you. Stella: You’re a clever snob, too. But I love you, too. (They giggled a bit and then broke the hug up) Stella: Okay, take it easy and watch TV with Yuki and Kanta until Mom, Dad, and Mei come home. Got it? Satsuki and Kanta: Yep! Stella: There’s no need to redecorate the house or anything before we all get back home. Satsuki and Kanta: (Nods) Okay. Satsuki: Are you warm? Stella: Yep! Satsuki, Kanta, and Stella: Okay, bye. Kanta: Take care. (After Stella went out and closed the door, Satsuki locked it to keep it secure. Outside, Stella walked to Toys ‘R Us, since it’s a couple of blocks down from their neighborhood. Back in the house, Satsuki and Kanta helped each other fill the dishwasher with dirty dishes from all the cooking) Kanta: You didn’t sound excited on the sled. Satsuki: I know, but I didn’t want to hurt their feelings. Kanta: I understand, but you gotta slow down and smell the gingerbread. Satsuki: And roses? Kanta: And roses. (They finished filling the dishwasher. At the front of Toys ‘R Us after Stella arrived, carolers were singing happily) Carolers: May we wish you the happiest Christmas Anyone ever knew May the years to come become the best years Ever for you (Inside, a man is making an announcement over the microphone. He is a 70 year old man with yellow skin, a bald head with white sideburns on the sides and back, and wearing a dark green long-sleeved business suit over a white long-sleeved business shirt, a black tie, dark green pants, white socks, and black shoes. He is Mr. Burns, Stella’s greedy and discriminative boss of Toys ‘R Us. Next to him by his side is a 38 year old man with yellow skin, short gray brown hair, thick gray brown eyebrows, and wearing a pair of round glasses, a white long-sleeved button-up shirt under a green long-sleeved business jacket, a purple bowtie, blue pants, white socks, and black shoes. He is Smithers, Mr. Burns’ partner who is normally a nice person who normally obeys Mr. Burns) Mr. Burns: Attention, Christmas shoppers! Stuffed whales have just now been reduced to $3.98 an hour now! Yes, siree, we got all the whales of sale! Ho, ho, ho! Only $3.98! I love it! (Stella comes in and goes straight to work after taking her outer winter attire off. Greeting her is another teenage girl with hip-length red orange hair, blue eyes, and wearing the same work attire as Stella. She is Bloom, the Kusakabes’ friend and neighbor) Stella: Hey, Bloom. Bloom: Hey, Stella. Stella: You busy as well? Bloom: Yeah. Busy, busy, busy. (Mr. Burns then rushed a couple of customers impatiently) Mr. Burns: Come on, come on! Sell the lousy whales! What do you think it is, some kind of charity? Smithers: Well, technically, it’s Christmas, sir. Mr. Burns: Meh, whatever, Smithers. (Mr. Burns then waved at Stella suave-like, much to Smithers’ secret discomfort, but Stella scoffed lightly and went to work. She knew Mr. Burns has a crush on her, which is creepy because he’s way older than her, and she already has a crush on her boyfriend, Brandon like Bloom has Sky. The other friends and neighbors of the Kusakabes forced to work tonight besides Bloom, Sky, Stella, and Brandon are Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Shyla as well as their respective boyfriends Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Andy, and Jason. And like Bloom, Stella, Sky, and Brandon, they, too, wished to have kept their day off from work today, and deep down, they hoped some miracle will make them go home early for Christmas. Back home, Kanta and Yuki are watching the news some more as Satsuki just finished decorating the cookies for Santa tonight and placing them on a plate next to a glass of milk and eight carrots for his reindeer. Kanta suddenly called Satsuki over) Kanta: Satsuki, there’s more weather reports! Satsuki: Really? (She comes over once finished placing the plate and glass on a table next to the Christmas tree and sat next to Kanta and Yuki to listen) Kent: And the top story here tonight in Cincinnati is the weather. Here’s Scarlet Garcia with an update. Scarlet: Thank you, Kent. As of 10:00 PM, the giant Canadian storm continues to surge its way south. Blizzard conditions are now being reported from many areas in the Midwest. The high winds and heavy snowfall are expected to reach us here in the Cincinnati area during the next hour. Now, more local…. (Suddenly, the TV screen got fuzzy as a strong gust of wind outside knocked over the TV satellite, much to Satsuki, Kanta, and Yuki’s concern) Kanta: Call Stella, quickly! Satsuki: Got it! (She picked up the phone and was about to call when they heard a crash on the street and then the house went dark. They looked out the window and saw a cable pole has been knocked down by the wind) Satsuki: Not good…. Kanta: Looks like we’ll have to get to Toys ‘R Us and warn her there. Satsuki: Yeah. And lucky for Yuki, she can stay in a warm clean kennel in front of the store. (Yuki barks happily in agreement. Then with that, Satsuki and Kanta puts their outer winter clothes on with the flashlight's help. Satsuki’s is an orange winter coat, yellow winter gloves, and sky blue winter boots. And Kanta’s is a black winter coat, brown winter gloves, and gray winter boots. After the three exited the house and Satsuki locked the front door, they hurried to Toys ‘R Us, avoiding cable wires on the ground on the way out of the neighborhood. Back in Toys ‘R Us, Brandon came up to Stella’s register counter with a rubber duck lifesaver. Stella smiled softly upon seeing him and lets him approach her) Brandon: Hi. Stella: Hi. Brandon: How about a quick Christmas pizza at Capone’s before I drop you and the others at home? (Stella giggled a bit) Stella: Brandon, I couldn’t eat three pizzas. Brandon: Who said anything about three? Stella: Well, they have two other offers. Brandon: (Sarcastically playful) Oh, here we go again. The Delilah of the 5 and dime. (They chuckled a bit. Outside, Satsuki, Kanta, and Yuki arrived at the front of the store and after placing Yuki in a clean warm kennel in front of the store, Satsuki and Kanta ran towards the door when Kanta fell down and Satsuki helped him up) Satsuki: You okay? Kanta: Yeah. (They hurry in and found Stella’s group at the register) Satsuki and Kanta: Stella, guys! (The group noticed them) Bloom: Satsuki and Kanta? Aisha: What are you doing here? Stella: What happened? Satsuki: The power in our neighborhood is down. Kanta: And before that happened, we just saw on the news that there is a huge snowstorm heading our way tonight in an hour. Satsuki: And it’s very bad. (Concerned on what Satsuki and Kanta told them, the group agreed with them. Now they must leave work and get home quickly) Andy: Not good. Stella: Did Mom, Dad, and Mei come home yet? Satsuki: No, not yet. Kanta: So, we have to hurry. Jason: Kanta's right, we definitely have to go home. Shyla: With a blizzard that bad, we might get snowed in if we hurry back to our homes. Sky: Don’t worry. My car’s got four wheel drive. That’ll get us all home quickly. Riven: Somebody should tell Mr. Burns to close the store tonight immediately. Roxy: My sentiments exactly. Tecna: That’s like saying somebody should tell King K. Rool and his Kremlings to get out of Donkey Kong’s jungle. Flora: Anyway, here he comes. (They notice Mr. Burns and Smithers slowly walked to the direction of Stella’s register) Timmy: Oh, boy. Helia: Once you take care of this, meet up with us, Ash, and Pikachu, okay? Satsuki, Kanta, and Stella: Okay. (Then everyone left while Stella ushered Satsuki and Kanta under the counter) Stella: Guys, get below. I don’t want them to see you. Satsuki and Kanta: Okay. (They hid themselves while Stella acted casual, looking for the right way to tell Mr. Burns to close the store. Then Mr. Burns and Smithers arrived) Mr. Burns: Hi there, beautiful. I have been watching you with the teddy bears. What do you think we’re running here, a charity bazaar? Stella: The merchandise was faulty and there was no refund. So, the customer bought a punching bag in exchange and was quite satisfied. Mr. Burns: (Scoffs) One thing I can say for you, angel eyes, you’re a person of merchandise, by no means, faulty. And when I say push the teddy bears, I mean push the teddy bears, capisce? (Stella slowly started to get impatient) Stella: Oh, come on, I’m not a salesperson, Mr. Burns. I’m customer service and I was doing my job like it said in the description. Smithers: She has a point. Mr. Burns: Smithers, did I ask for your opinion? Smithers: No, sir. (Mr. Burns then leaned in closer to Stella) Mr. Burns: Doing your job is pleasing me. Which, in your case, would not be difficult, know what I mean? (He touched Stella’s arm, but Stella yanked her arm back from him) Stella: No, I don’t! Mr. Burns: You know, for a smart-looking girl, you’re really pretty dumb. Don’t you know it’s better business to be nice to the boss than to some pretty stock boy with his fingers in detail? (Not wanting to see Mr. Burns act mean to Stella anymore, Satsuki and Kanta stood up and spoke in anger) Satsuki: Don’t you talk to Stella like that! Kanta: Yeah! (Mr. Burns was surprised) Mr. Burns: Who the heck are they? Smithers: Um, they’re Stella’s sister and friend, Satsuki Kusakabe and Kanta Ogaki, sir. (Then Stella butted in in anger, deciding to tell Mr. Burns off, especially telling him to close the store, even if it’s in front of the employees and customers) Stella: That’s right. And my sister and friend are absolutely right! So, Mr. Burns, I suggest that you keep your smutty thoughts to yourself and stop making cheap accusations about a nice guy like Brandon! Mr. Burns: (Flabbergasted and angry) Yeah, well, with your attitude, you could be out of here real quick! You know that? (Stella stood up with anger and dignity combined) Stella: With your attitude, my friends and I could be out of here right now! There’s a blizzard out there! It’s Christmas Eve, and my friends and I are gonna take my baby sister and Kanta home! Satsuki: (Through gritted teeth softly) Stella! Stella: (To Satsuki calmly) I know. You’re not a baby. You’re 11 years old. (To Mr. Burns angrily) And if you have any conscience, which my friends and I know you don’t, you’d advice all of your customers and employees and get out of here while there’s still time! (The three then walked away to meet up with the others while Mr. Burns just stood there, surprised and angry combined while Smithers was just surprised that Stella actually told his boss off) Stella: Come on, you two. Let’s find the others. Satsuki and Kanta: Yeah! (Mr. Burns then spoke up in anger) Mr. Burns: And ruin my biggest one-day sale here? Are you crazy?! (He and Smithers then noticed the customers and employees staring at them. Then he and Smithers walked to the direction where Stella, Satsuki, and Kanta walked to. With the others, a boy named Ash Ketchum and his Kanto Electric mouse-type Pokemon named Pikachu are helping them organize a net case of teddy bears) Ash: (Squeezing the squeaky teddy bear) Just like Mr. Burns. (They laughed at that joke) Nabu: Good one, Ash. Pikachu: (Happily) Pika! (Then Stella, Kanta, and Satsuki arrived, looking proudly) Stella: Come on, guys, let’s get out of here. Brandon: What happened? Musa: Did you tell him off? Stella: (Proudly) Yep! I just told “King K. Rool” what he can do with his Kremling army to leave Donkey Kong’s jungle alone! Brandon: All right, Stella! (They high-five while the group cheered) Sky: Good for you! (Suddenly, they see Mr. Burns and Smithers, having overheard that conversation, approach, with Mr. Burns looking angry) Ash: Oh! Careful, I don’t think “His Kremling majesty” is not too happy. Jason: Bears, bears. Andy: Quickly. Shyla: Right behind you. (Mr. Burns then spoke to Stella in a calm way) Mr. Burns: Oh, Stella. (The group just glared at him) Stella: (Crossing her arms) What is it, Mr. Burns? Mr. Burns: (Sarcastically) I have a little Christmas present to give you. (Seriously) You’re fired! Bloom: What for? Mr. Burns: What for?! For spreading panic among my ''employees ''and ''customers over a two-bit snowstorm! ''(Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the front doors open and the customers and employees got concerned. But Mr. Burns, while rushing to close the doors, shoved Timmy down, causing Timmy to knock down Ash and Pikachu into the net of teddy bears. As the group helped Ash and Pikachu up after the two recovered, Mr. Burns shuts the doors. Then noticing the teddy bear net knocked down, he stormed up the group in anger) Mr. Burns: And you guys…. You’re all fired, as well! For sabotaging the teddy bear net! (Quickly grabbing the microphone, Mr. Burns tried to calm the customers and employees down) Mr. Burns: Uh, nothing to worry about, folks! It’s just a little snowstorm. Please, go right back to shopping tonight. And at the next hour, there goes a free teddy bear with every purchase over $75! (Noticing the microphone, Satsuki went up to it, took it, and made her announcement) Satsuki: Excuse me, everyone! I just heard on the news on TV that there’s gonna be a major snowstorm hitting Cincinnati any minute! It’s Christmas Eve and you should all go home immediately while you still can! Mr. Burns: Give me that, you midget monster! (Mr. Burns then snatched the microphone, but Satsuki lets him with a smug smile, knowing she successfully told the customers and employees completely. And thankfully, the customers and employees are finishing their work in the store to get home before the snowstorm. Despite that smug smile, Mr. Burns tried to calm the customers and employees down, but to no avail) Mr. Burns: Nothing to worry about, folks! That was just a false alarm! Please? Come on, now! It’s just a little snow! I mean, what do you expect? It’s Christmas! (Then he sang a bit before putting the microphone back) Mr. Burns: Christmastime is snow time And no time it will be Christmas again (Stella then arrived with a huge red sled to Satsuki and the group and gave the sled to Satsuki, who accepted happily. And they are all now wearing their outer winter clothes) Stella: Congratulations, Miss Kusakabe, for winning the First Annual Sister of the Year Award. Satsuki: Wow, Stella! A Mountain Master! They’re the best and so are you! (They hug until it ended with Mr. Burns angrily approaching along with Smithers. The group then glared at him) Mr. Burns: Put that back, you little creep! That’s stolen property! Stella: It costs exactly half of the salary that you owe me, Mr. Burns! Mr. Burns: Well, you can sue me for the other half! Stella: (To Mr. Burns angrily) Gladly! (To the group happily) Come on! (They walk away while Mr. Burns spoke angrily to Brandon, Ash, and Pikachu) Mr. Burns: And you three and the others? You can sue me, as well! Ash: That’s just what we’ll do to you! Merry Christmas! Brandon: Yeah! (Then they left as well, with Pikachu ripping the bouncing ball net in half over Mr. Burns and Smithers, making bouncing balls rain down on them. While they both stood there, Mr. Burns just glared angrily while Smithers chuckled a bit as the bouncing balls finished raining on them) Smithers: (Chuckling a bit) Look, sir, it’s raining bouncing balls. Mr. Burns: Smithers, be quiet. Smithers: But sir, it’s Christmas. I’m just trying to…. Mr. Burns: Do what I say! Smithers: Yes, sir. (Outside, the group makes it to Sky's car after picking up Yuki) Riven: Free at last! Ash: Out of Mr. Burns’ stupid store forever! (Then after placing the sled in the back-back of Sky’s car, the group climbed in. Then Sky drove the car down the road to drop off the others first before Stella, Satsuki, Yuki, and Kanta to the Kusakabe house. As they drove, Stella turned to Satsuki hopefully) Stella: Satsuki, do you really like the sled? You didn’t put that as an act back in the store, right? Satsuki: I really do like it. Thank you. (Stella smiled in relief) Stella: Goody! Kanta: That’s my girl! Satsuki: And this is gonna be the best Christmas ever! Ash: Right here in Cincinnati, guys! Sky: Welcome to glorious Cincinnati! Queen of Ohio’s alpine ski resorts! (Then they began singing) All: I come from C-I-N-C-I-N-any-N-A-T-I Cincinnati The best town in O-H-I-O Ohio, USA Females: At first, they called it Cincy But since Cincy is so natty All: They named it Cincinnati So they say (They hit a bump on the road, but recovered, unaware that the back-back’s door opened ajar) Males: The girls are very pretty In this gritty little city Females: The fellas are the feistiest I’ve seen All: And when it comes to ballgames The Reds and the Bengals maul teams Females: They knock the socks off All teams on the green All: I mean to argue’s indefensible The facts are common sensible Since Cin, cy, is, in-vin-ci-ble Ya know what I mean? Females: Cincy’s more than merely natty Males: She’s Ohio’s Maserati All: Cincinnati’s at the center of the scene I mean to argue’s indefensib…. (Suddenly, a pine tree fell down in front of them, cutting their singing off) Girls: Look out! (Suddenly, the back-back’s door opened, making the sled fall out down the hill. Seeing this, the group stopped the car and while they stayed inside with Satsuki, Kanta, and Yuki running out of the car and down the hill to it to pick it up, a strong gust of wind blew by at a tree nearby the three, breaking a tree branch off the tree and it fell towards the three, much to the group’s concern) Group: Guys, look out! (But too late, the branch landed on Satsuki, Kanta, and Yuki before they reacted, blacking them out) Coming up: Satsuki, Kanta, and Yuki awaken to find themselves in another world in the form of Toyland. And thankfully, with a couple of new friends’ help, they successfully stop a terrible wedding from going on between twelve certain girls of Toyland and twelve certain villains.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Babes in Toyland (1986) Parodies Category:Christmas Parodies